


This Aint A Scene, It's A G*dd*mn Fanfic

by Tardisee



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisee/pseuds/Tardisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a dream job to work a full summer with Fall Out Boy on tour. You make wonderful friends, you have once in a lifetime adventures.</p>
<p>And then...out of nowhere...you fall in love with Patrick Stump</p>
<p>Would you boycott love? Or would you keep the faith, going down swinging?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The click clack of high heels were the only sound that filled the hallway outside the office i sat in. I immediately looked down at my black ballet flats with the black and silver bow on the top. I hoped that I looked professional enough, but also fun enough, for such a job. The listing said they were looking for fun people, even super fans, with a strong working background and demonstrating ability to balance professionalism and creativity. The background checks were rigorous, even though they wanted super fans, I think there was definitely a limit to “super” I’m sure they were checking all social media accounts along with criminal and credit checks to make sure they weren’t hiring a crazed psychopath that might convince themselves that Pete was in love with them or steal locks of Joe's hair or something.  


I know they hired two other girls. It happened relatively fast because, lets be honest, it did not take long to weed people out based on social media. People often made tweets or tumblr statuses ranging from wanting to screw someone in the band to wanting to drown their kids. I was pretty crazy over FOB but also safe and stable enough to be around.  


The smell of vanilla and baby powder filled the air and I could tell that she was around the corner. I turned to see and there she stood, a very professional looking PR manager duling as a hiring manager as well. She smiled and i immediately envied her, she had long flowing black hair and these piercing blue eyes, she worn a matching tan suit and skirt, very adult looking. Though we were only a few years apart, I considered her to be adult. Well, more adult. An adultier adult than I.  


“Hi, I’m Rosalie” I told her. She reached to put her hand in mine. Her skin was exceptionally soft. I looked down to notice her fresh manicured french tipped nails. It looked so odd with my (thankfully not chipped) black nails. I felt so inferior to her. She motioned for me to sit and my stomach flopped as I watched her take a seat at the desk in front of me.  


“So Rosalie” She says, opening a manila folder she kept tucked under her arm “Did you have a hard time getting here?”  


“Oh, it was a little hard to find, but I left early enough to find it” Not true, I looked it up online, camera street view and everything, I knew exactly where it was. A once in a lifetime opportunity was not to be wasted on me being late. I even did a practice drive the night before. But i wasn’t going to tell her that .

“I see, and you live by yourself downtown, right, no roommate to wake you up?” She says, nonchalantly

“Y-yes?” I answer, not sure how she knew that or if this was the start of the interview  


“So you spend a lot of time online, to perhaps curb your loneliness?”  


“I’m not lonely! I mean, I’m technically alone, but not…” I realized I started babbling and this was getting nowhere, this lady was testing me but i wasn’t going to fall for it “It’s nice to spend time online, you can connect with people in a way you never have before. You learn a lot about different cultures and customs, in a way that you can be open minded about your own”  


“I see, and this is how you keep such a large following online Miss Chicago Thighs?”  


I refuse to let her throw me. Chicago Thighs, which also was a lyric from a Fall Out Boy song. "New York Eyes/ Chicago Thighs/ Pushed Up The Window To Kiss You Off..." kinda fit me and my chunky exterior. I laughed to cover up the nervousness. Even though I knew she would check everything about me, I still was curious as to how deep she dived in to my personal life. “Yes, I chose that username because being from the midwest and not being fairly skinny myself, I chose it as a way to embrace my own curves in a non-sexualized manner”  


She gave me a grin and flipped a page “So the tweet you sent saying ‘Patrick Stump, oh the things I would do to that man...like make him breakfast in the morning’ was a way to express you not sexualizing him, correct?”  


I put my hand to my mouth to cover up a giggle. As I did that, I could see she was trying to force back a laugh as well, betraying her attempt at being stern.  


“Honestly, it was to poke fun at all the things people said they would do to him. As much as I love the music, I think of him as a person. As much as I don’t want to be sexualized as a female, im sure he feels the same way, that he doesn't want to be sexualized just for being a celebrity. I could have went on a 20 tweet rant about how wrong that is, but, I thought humor sometimes is the best medicine.  


She then leans back into her chair and folds her hands. it was in that moment that I realize she never reintroduced herself. i knew her as Lacy Schwartz from the emails we exchanged but other than that, i didn’t know much about her, but she knew all about me.  


“Listen, your jokes are funny. And I think you seem to have your life together, however, I am not in favor of hiring such a big fan. We have a hard enough time with girls flinging themselves on the tour bus and stealing family pictures. I don’t need another PR nightmare”  


My stomach dropped a little and I tried to keep my smile on my face. Crap, i didn’t get the job  


“But...I showed Patrick that tweet and he actually thought it was funny.” Lacy continued “All the guys think you’re great, they love that you work in a record store and that you’re all about music, and they find your little...quirks...cute. So, Rosalie Jones, you’re hired”  


My ears turned red, I couldn’t believe it “Oh my gosh! Are you serious!” Calm down, Rose, I tell myself, for fear she could take the offer off the table. I try to ground myself in the chair and exhale, only to feel like my stomach filled with a million more butterflies. I stand to shake her hand “Thank you so much! You will not regret this!”


	2. Chapter 2

This is it, i thought to myself, this is what I had always dreamed of

Of course I was super excited to go, someone needed to tell that to my body. 

All morning I was a complete wreck and puking my brains out. I decided to give up on breakfast and just have water. On my way out, my feet felt like heavy cinder blocks. So i ended up (quite awkwardly) dragging my feet, luggage, and water bottle, down the stairs and into the cab. I’m sure by the look of my pink runny eyes, the cabbie thought I was on drugs. I really hoped that Lacy would not hear about this, but my first priority was getting through this cab ride without barfing. 

The airport couldn’t have come fast enough. I sprinted for the bathroom and barfed what little food I had left. 

Nerves, it’s just nerves, I told myself. 

The cabbie gave me another strange look as he helped check in my luggage for me. I must have looked completely awful. 

The flight ended up not being bad at all. I still had a small amount of medicine in case i felt queasy from turbulence. I munched on some crackers and drank some water with the pill. And I was out like a light until we got to LA. 

I was feeling a lot better once i got my feet on the ground. Traveling to the baggage claim I felt more energized and more excited about the unknown parts about my new journey. 

The typical black luggage went by, until I saw one black suitcase, completely covered in different Fall Out boy logos and lyrics. It wasn’t mine, but I wanted to reach for it so bad. 

“Excuse me!” a tall blonde girl made her way in front of me and grabbed the bag. 

She looked amazing, in black leggings and a red, flow-y tank top, her hair went down to the middle of her waist. And she was really thin. I envied her, reflecting on my short, chunky exterior once again. But, hey, at least she’d be able to retrieve things off a tall shelf. 

Not me, or any of Fall Out Boy, would be able to reach anything at all. 

“Are you with the-” I blurted excitedly 

“Are you doing the thing and the stuff with the things!!??” She interrupted, stumbling over her words 

“Hi!!” I screeched 

“Hi!!!” She squealed and leaned in to hug me, of course my face went right into her boobs 

“I’m Elisha, like Uh-Leesh-Uh, but you can just call me Leesh” 

“Like a…” 

“Yes, like a dog leash, no ‘a’ though” 

We grabbed our luggage and went over to the exit. 

“We’re just waiting for our car to get here. There’s the other girl, Abi, you gotta meet her, she’s-” 

A loud screeching wail cuts Leesh off half sentence and we turn to see this crying catastrophe of a person. 

She’s wearing jeans and a black FOB shirt. Her skin is pale but her face is bright red from sobbing into a small tissue, her jet black curls bounce as she sobs harder and harder. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Leesh said “I leave you for, like, two seconds??” 

“He...broke up...with..meeee” she wailed between breaths. She sobbed even harder into the tissue. 

“Who? What? Wait what’s going on?” Leesh probably only met this girl 30 seconds ago, but she was on it 

“He said since I’m going to be gone all summer, that it’s too much and...hee….” and then we lost her again in a fit of sobs 

Leesh sighed “Okay, first things first, Abi, meet...what was your name again?” 

“Rosalie” 

“Rose...pretty...Rose meet Abi” 

Abi gave a weak wave, still keeping her face buried in her tissue. 

“And second” Leesh put her hands on Abi’s shoulders and looked straight into her pink, puffy eyes “Listen to me. You are not gonna let some asshole ruin this for you. You have a once in a lifetime opportunity to spend one-on-one time with a band you love. Screw your boyfriend, you are gonna have a good time. Starting now. You got it?” 

She nodded her head in understanding and Leesh pulled her in for a hug. 

Girls helping girls who know nothing about each other except that we all love the same band. This was going to be an amazing experience. 

Leesh got Abi some water and we all rolled our luggage outside. There was Lacy, standing in her tan suit and sunglasses, holding a sign that simply said: 

_Young Volcanoes_

Our chance to work with FOB was finally here!


	3. Chapter 3

We pull up to a big building, I assume it’s a concert venue. I see the rows of seats stretched out over a grassy hill. I had forgotten that tomorrow was the first day of the tour.

Lacy parks the car in a gated area and before we all get out she turns in her seat to look us in the eye. “Ok, here’s the deal,” she says sternly, taking off her sunglasses “I was going to hold off on you meeting the guys but they really want to meet you. I disagree with this, however, we’re going to use this moment as a test. We know you are all fangirls but I’m gonna lay down some rules. No hugging, you may shake hands. No crying or screaming. Anyone who does this will immediately be sent home. We can’t take any chances.” 

We all tensed up and nodded. None of us wanted to go home. 

_Be on your best behavior, they’re just people, _I thought to myself.__

We get out of the car and we follow Lacy through the venue. I feel my stomach tensing in knots all over. Be cool, man, be cool, I thought, though i was pretty sure i was ready to pass out from the lack of food. 

And then, all at once, it was the moment we had been waiting for. 

The boys were all standing around and they were waiting for us. As excited as I was, I lagged behind. Letting Leesh and Abi go first. Pete was in line first, then Andy, then Joe, then Patrick. 

Oddly enough, watching Leesh go for it and hug Pete without getting more than an eyebrow raise from Lacy made me a bit calmer. Pete seemed to enjoy it and embraced her with both arms, smiling. I saw her make it down the line and Abi shyly shake Pete’s hand as he smiled. Now it was my chance. 

“Hey there, I’m Pete” He said, obviously i knew who he was. I shook his hand, smiling like an idiot “I'm Rosalie” 

Next was Andy and he had the voice of an angel. I shook his hand. All of his colorful tattoos peeking from his shirt, adding to his bright and happy demeanor 

Joe was next, and he was very nice. I shook his hand. He seemed a little shy, and that put me at ease that we were both shy meeting each other 

Everything was going well until i heard those three words 

“Hi, I’m Patrick” 

and for this moment in time, when he shook my hand, i had this really funny feeling. He smiled and it made me feel like i had butterflies in my tummy, except the butterflies were equipped with daggers and stabbing me all over. I was nervous, i was confused. I didn’t want to be this crazy fangirl. I trained myself a thousand times what i would say to him if i ever met him. I promised i would keep my cool and not cry or do anything embarrassing. I even had a whole introduction planned. It was simple, it was funny but...for the life of me i couldn’t remember what it was. So all i could manage to utter out was 

“Words” 

My response put him in hysterics. The other girls froze out of embarrassment as Patrick rocked back and forth laughing. I could feel them thinking _“Be cool, man, BE COOL” _When patrick finished laughing he wiped a tear from his eye and smiled “Words, yeah”__

I was complete mush How odd is is to feel so weird around someone who you know so much about them but they don’t know anything about you. I mean, up until today, he didn’t even know i existed?


	4. Chapter 4

Lacy showed us to our rooms for the summer, which was actually our very own tour bus. It was completely decked out with our own game room with a pool table, fridge, and tv.The bedroom had two bunk beds. When we entered the bus and saw that, we agreed that we would switch off every week, so no one person had to stay on the top bunk. Leesh automatically sprinted for the game room and turned on the Xbox. “Guys look! I could beat your ass in 80 inch screen Tetris”

“They have Tetris on here? Why not just play it on your phone?” Abi asked “Because it’s bigger and better, see?” She held out a controller to me and before I knew it Leesh, Abi, and I were screaming at the tv, passing around one controller (though we could had easily connected two more), having an amazing time. 

I wasn’t even aware that Lacy was standing behind us watching. She cleared her throat so we all paid attention to her. 

“Hi girls, i see you enjoy your living quarters for the summer” We all smiled “While I can’t set a curfew for you, I’d advise that you all go to bed soon. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.” 

“Wait, what happens tomorrow?” 

Lacy smiled, we could tell that even she was excited “First day of the tour” 

…. 

We definitely should have taken Lacy’s advice and went straight to bed, but several rounds of Tetris, soccer, and Dance Central took over our valuable sleeping time. It felt like I had only just went to bed when Leesh began shouting 

“FIRST DAY OF THE SHOW Y’ALL” 

even though i was very tired, once i realized where i was and what I was doing, i was very amused at her antics. We were helping Fall Out Boy on the first day of their tour. There was no need to sleep in and miss a single second of it. Leesh was banging on anything she could find, pots, pans, tables, walls. She was already dressed and Abi was having a harder time waking up than me so I decided now was a good time to head to the one bathroom we had between the three of us. As tired as I was, I was super excited for this day to begin. 

We all finally finished getting ready and tried to find the entrance to the venue. I looked over at Abi and her eyes still seemed a bit puffy. I wondered if she was still crying over that guy. i kinda hated him for emotionally manipulating her from having the time of her life. 

My mother used to tell me not to feel sorry for girls who cry “That’s THEIR choice for dealing with those men. Some people just like to be unhappy” she'd say 

But when she’s here, meeting her most favorite band, and she’s still crying, someone is definitely hijacking her happiness. No way she’d choose to be unhappy over living in the moment with FOB. 

Yeah, I kinda wanna kick her boyfriend (or ex or whatever he is) straight in the balls. 

“Welcome to the best day, evvverr!!!” Leesh sung to the sky, waving her long arms in the air. Being around her was so energizing and calming at the same time. She was just so full of life, you had no choice but to stop and experience the moment with her. 

Lacy met us at the door, clipboard in hand, another dark grey skirt suit. I felt tremendously underdressed near her. But i suppose that was the point of it all. We were the cool casual chicks, and she was all business. 

“We bow to you, our fearless leader” Leesh said, getting a small smile out of Lacy “Please let us know our first assignment.” 

“Where are the guys?” I asked Lacy 

“Well, they’re kind of all over, that’s what i need you for. Round them up for me and we’ll all have a little meeting before the concert. This is your first assignment.” “Cool” Leesh screeched. She was super excited 

“what, so they could be anywhere?” Abi asked 

“Anywhere within a 20 mile radius, yes” “I call Andy!” Leesh raised her hand “I bet you anything he’s running right now. I’m a runner! I could catch up to him” 

“Well, someone has to find two people.” Abi said “I’d really like to ask Joe about guitars, and I call Pete because he is probably on some crazy adventure” 

“So Rose, that leaves, you to find Patrick, are you ok with that?” 

I wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs but i just nodded. “Yeah, sounds fine” 

“Alright, BREAK!” Leesh yelled and sprinted off in the opposite direction. 

“Ok, so meet back here?” Abi asked and Lacy nodded. She walked toward the tour busses. So that left me to go exploring inside the venue. 

I just decided to wander around backstage. There was so much going on, it was easy to forget what all I came here for. Seemed like there was a bunch of people in black shirts, running around, talking to each other on their walking talkies, pushing around multiple things on dollies and cards. It was the first day of the show and the excitement and stress of it all left me feeling wonderful, nervous, and alive. 

And then, I stopped dead in my tracks. 

I knew it the moment the sound hit my ears. I’ve heard his voice in videos, even live in concerts, but there was something about hearing it, traveling down the hall, hitting me in waves with each note, that made me stop right then and there. 

_“Beautiful, that’s what you are…” _Patricks voice echoed in through the hallways__

My feet became unglued from the floor and I began to follow where the voice was coming from. He continued to switch songs, to singing scales, to singing in complete gibberish. But everything he sang, everything was just so damn beautiful. 

When I finally found him, the door was only open slightly ajar. I stood and watched him stand with his back to me and sing. He contorted his mouth in various shapes, which were actually quite funny to watch, but god, his voice was so beautiful. 

Suddenly, he stopped singing mid note and whirled around to see who was standing behind him. When he saw me he gave me a big smile that made me wanna jump out of my own skin 

“Let me guess, more words?” He said, giving me an even bigger smile 

“After hearing that? I don’t have any” I said and immediately regretted it. He must have a billion people bow down to him over his voice all the time. I didn’t want to be just another fangirl...even though i was. I wanted him to know that I truly enjoyed his voice. 

He smiled but looked down, as if he was shy. As if he never heard that compliment before. “Thank you, I work really hard on it” “I'm sorry, you must get that a lot” I stumbled 

“I get it sometimes but I’m learning to take the compliment” 

Dammit, this guy was truly a humble human being 

Patrick continued “Your name is Rosalie, right?” 

“Yeah, most people just call me Rose, too long” 

“I like Rosalie, it’s too pretty to shorten” Hearing him compliment my name made me feel tingly all over 

“Is it time to round up?” He asked 

“Oh… um… uh huh” I mumbled 

“Cool, you wanna walk with me?” 

“oh...oh...kay?” I said, stumbling again 

“Is that ok? We could run or jog if you want. Though I’m a bit tired” 

He was such a sarcastic nerd, I loved it “I’ll race you” 

“And I will lose” He winked at me 

We walked side by side and I caught him running his fingers through his hair and it gave me butterflies. 

He opened a door that said Do Not Enter with big white and red letters on it. He passed through it with ease and gestured for me to do the name. Something told me this sign should be alerting me to something else 

_**Do. Not. Fall. In Love ** __****_


	5. Chapter 5

The first week of the tour went just like this. Leesh would run after Andy. Abi would help Joe tune his gutairs and together they would find Pete whatever crazy adventure was in. And I would sit quietly and listen to Patrick practice his scales. It was the highlight of my day.

Watching him sing live after watching him warm up was so much more amazing. I felt like I was really watching him come alive. We didn't speak to each other much. Sometimes I would sit and close my eyes and imagine what colors each note reminded me up. High notes would be this neon pink color. When he would hit deep, low notes, I would see a forest green. 

But as week 3 rolled around, I got super sick. So sick I was confined to my bunk. I hated it because I would miss out on hearing Patrick warm up, but the flu took over any energy I had. I could hear people coming in and out of the bunk the first day. They mainly whispered so I couldn’t hear what they were saying. Eventually, i gave up on trying to decipher what they were telling me and allowed myself to fall back into a Nyquil induced deep sleep 

“Rosalie, it’s time to get up” Patrick’s sweet voice fills the air, gently pulling me out of my sleep. I’m under a mountain of pillows and blankets now, just a small hole that I can breath through. Still feeling groggy and wanting to hang on to this single moment. I wanted to tell him to sing to me that it would be enough to pull me out of my sickness. That his voice could cure diseases. But I could only manage to get out two words. 

“Fight me” 

and before I can realize how idiotic that sounds I’m met with an uproar of knee slapping laughter, followed my footsteps trailing out of the door. 

I feel like I have only slept for 30 seconds, but it’s much later in the day when I open my eyes again. I go to read for my phone and feel a warm object. I take the pillow off my face to give it a closer look and I can see a white mug filled with coffee. As my nose takes in the intoxicating scent of french vanilla, I can see a handwritten note on the coffee napkin. Excitement floods into my face because i automatically know who it is, even though they didn’t sign their name. 

In perfect print, the words on the napkin read _“Fight me?” ___


	6. Chapter 6

I got well surprisingly fast. i suspected that maybe he put some sort of medicine in the coffee because the next day, I woke up feeling ready to start the day. I don’t know if I was really over my sickness or if i was just enjoying the part of me that was falling for Patrick.

And I wasn’t quite sure how i was falling for him, all i knew is that it wasn’t in just a fangirly sense. I didn’t necessarily need to be on his arm, to be known as his girlfriend. I just had this overwhelming feeling of wanting to be near him. Because I felt that somehow, being that close to him, that perhaps some of his greatness would rub off on me. He was so humble tho, and maybe that was part of the reason I was falling for him to. There are talented people who KNOW they are talented. And there are talented people who are always down on themselves. And then there’s Patrick. He had this way about him that he didn’t think so highly of his singing, but he wasn’t searching for pity either. It was more so that it was important to him to constantly work on his craft, not really categorize it as good or bad, and I think that is what has kept him so humble. 

I looked forward to going back, to seeing what else I missed. I rehearsed in my head what I would say to Patrick when I saw him but every time before, I ended up forgetting what I wanted to say and end up saying something totally different. Oh well, I guess it would be best to just improvise. 

I dove in my suitcase full of clothes, deciding on what to wear, after being sick for so long I wanted to look more than decent. I decided on a light white top with light denim jeans and I was feeling fabulous. I was out the door before anyone else. 

I walked up to where Patrick’s room was for this venue, but he wasn’t there. I looked around for a bit and nothing. Then, I hear a nervous, “hey” 

I spin around to see Patrick’s shy face “Hey” I tell him 

“You’re feeling better!” He says, sounding more chipper 

“Yeah! What did you put in that coffee?” 

“Coffee” 

“You put coffee in the coffee?” 

“Yeah..i mean, i...it was just coffee. Heat and caffeine kinda helps break up colds, things like that” 

“Oh i see, well I wanted to tell you thank you! I feel really great after that and...I’m really sorry I...threatened to fight you” 

“Hahaha, hey I’m not a morning person myself” He looked at me, adjusting his fedora several times already “Say, I wanted to ask you, if you’re not too busy, would-” 

Out of nowhere comes Pete on this high powered scooter. He smiles as if he knows he’s cut in at the perfect time. “Hey guys, how’s it going?” He says, sending the machine to a halt right before he hits Patrick 

“Uh, fine!” I sound suspicious with my voice going up an extra octive 

“So we’re all going to dinner. In...well, now. It’s one big date. You in” 

“Everyone?” Patrick asks 

“Yup, all the boys and all the girls” Pete had this suspicious huge grin on his face like he was up to something “So are you guys coming on our big ass date?” 

“I have nothing against things that are big...or asses” I said awkwardly, realizing how uncool that sounded coming out of my mouth. Patrick just laughed hysterically 

“Alright cool, the van is picking all of us up soon. So uh, suit up or whatever” and then Pete was off on his scooter again. 

The car ride was nice. It was Pete, Patrick, and me all the way in the back, Andy and Leesh sitting together, and Abi and Joe sitting together. 

The restaurant was pretty much the same seating arrangement. For the beginning, I just listened to Leesh and Andy talk about Crossfit and laugh to each other about who could do the most squats and benchpress more. 

“I bet I could lift more than you!” She said “I bet I could lift you...and more” Andy smiles at his cheesy line “Don’t be fooled, man. Under all this I am full of carbs and sugar” 

I look over at Abi and Joe, and they’re talking a lot. Actually, Abi is talking a lot, too low for me to hear. But Joe is listening intently. Every once in a while, nodding or saying “no” 

Patrick and I sat next to each other, not looking at each other not saying a word, but his knee rested on mine, i could feel my face get hot. 

I felt someone looking at me and I looked over and it was Pete, looking directly at me and grinning like an idiot. 

“What?” I giggled “No-thing” Pete said in a sing-song voice, not taking his eye off of me. 

“No, no way, fuck that. That guy's an asshole!” boomed Joe out of nowhere. And all eyes went to him. 

“Whoa, whoa whoa” Pete said “What’s going on here” Joe looked over at Abi and said softly “You wanna tell them” and Abi shook her head “You can” she says 

“Her ex is a fucking asshole!” Joe boomed 

“What he do?” Pete’s grin went away and his face scrunched up. 

“He’s just an ass!” Joe said again 

“He said that if I get him an autograph, that we could get back together” Abi’s voice sounded so sad that I could cry just listening to it. 

“Yeah but you guys don't understand. He's just really stressed out because he's been trying to be a musician for years and it would be really inspiring to have you guys talk to him” 

it was utter bullshit and everyone in the room could feel it too. I think even Abi felt that as soon as the words left her mouth. 

there was a long pause between the group until Pete finally broke the silence 

“All right, hand me your phone.” he says, holding out of hand 

“really?” 

“yeah” he nods and she hands it over telling him the number to dial 

Pete holds the phone to his ear we all sit on pins and needles waiting patiently 

“Hello, may I speak to Ryan? This is Pete Wentz... really cool man, how are you?... good, well I hear you're looking for some advice on how to be a better musician. Well, there's really only one rule on that and that is don't be a dick to people care about you. Because one day you're going to run out of people to walk over and if you're as much of a dick as you been acting towards Abi chances are you won't make very good company” and with that Pete hung up the phone and grinned at everybody like nothing happened. 

the night went rather smoothly after that. I thought Abi would be just as shocked and afraid as we were but she actually seemed...relaxed. For the first time i saw her truly smile and enjoy the night. 

At the end of the night, we all rode back in the limo to the tour buses. All of us sitting in a blissed out silence. As I got out of the car and started walking toward the tour buses, I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

“Hey” Patrick says, still running his fingers through his hair “So I have a question for you?” He’s talking super fast and doesn’t quite give me a chance to say ‘sure” 

“So I was wondering if you wanna do what we just did, except with like, you and me?” His blue eyes were so intense I forgot for a moment that I should answer 

“Yeah, like, food and talking and stuff?” 

“Yeah, exactly that...but more like you talk this time cause i’m always talking...or singing” 

We laugh 

“Okay” I say 

“O-okay!” He says, a little more excited than before. He calms down “okay, I’ll meet you at the car tomorrow” He walks away, almost into a pile of boxes. And just like that he’s gone 

Panic and bliss set in, battling for a spot in my heart


End file.
